


Thanks For The Letters

by Ailish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailish/pseuds/Ailish
Summary: Universo alternativo. Justin comienza a recibir cartas de un hombre llamado Brian Kinney. Brian no sabe que está enviando cartas a la persona equivocada y piensa que sus mensajes están llegando a Michael. Las casualidades no existen, ¿O sí?





	Thanks For The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy un poco nerviosa. Esta es la primera historia que estoy escribiendo y no sé si voy a lograr plasmar todas mis ideas. Como sea, quería subir esta historia porque me pareció algo lindo para compartir con ustedes. Disfruten (?).

**PARTE UNO**

_8 de Agosto de 2004._  
 _Michael, sé que hay muchas maneras de comunicarnos ahora, como por correo electrónico o por teléfono, pero me apena decir que no tengo nada de eso aquí, al menos hasta que al comandante se le venga en gana darnos una computadora, que seguramente será usada por todos nosotros, así que solo me queda enviarte cartas. Estoy solo. Es obvio que tengo un escuadrón y hay gente que está a mi alrededor, pero es como si no hubiese nadie. Me siento tan solo que incluso soy capaz de decirlo y no sentirme mal por estar revelando mis sentimientos. Eres la única persona (Además de Lindsay) que podría aceptarme como soy sin juzgarme. Aprecio mucho eso. Las cosas han estado calmadas por estos lugares, pero presiento que pronto todo va a explotar. No sé como lidiar con esta mierda, si te soy sincero. Escribir esto me hace sentir estúpido, así que creo que hasta aquí llega la carta. Te escribiré a menudo, porque me hace sentir mejor. No soy bueno con las palabras, ya lo sabes, pero si lo escribo, tal vez yo parezca menos hiriente de lo que soy. Dile a Lindsay y a Debbie que las quiero. Dile a Gus que lo amo infinitamente._  
 _Brian. Destinado a: Michael Novotny._  
  
Justin terminó de leer la carta, sin saber que hacer. Se habían equivocado de persona. Él no era Michael Novotny, obviamente. El hombre que escribió la carta, "Brian", al parecer era soldado porque nombró a un escuadrón. Justin asoció aquello con la guerra que se estaba comenzando a formar. Muchos fueron obligados a hacer presencia y arriesgarse, y otros se quedaron, sin recibir ningún tipo de amenaza o llamado a la fuerza por la nación. Nada era tan extremo todavía, solo habían llamado a unos cuantos por si las cosas se ponían duras. Justin sabía que si en cualquier momento empezaba algo más terrible, él y muchos hombres tendrían que pasar por lo mismo que estaba pasando Brian, dejando a su familia, amigos, y... ¿Esposa?  
  
Se preguntó si esa chica, Lindsay, era la esposa del soldado, y si Michael podría ser su hermano, primo, o algo parecido. Ansioso, él corrió por la cocina y encendió su teléfono. Espero por cinco segundos y llamó a la persona que podría darle algún alivio.   
  
-Hola, ¿Justin?  
  
-Hola, Daph. Perdón por llamarte, debes estar trabajando.  
  
-Estoy en mi hora de descanso, así que no te preocupes mucho por interrumpirme en mi comida. ¿Qué pasó?- La voz de Daph se alzó un poco.  
  
-Tengo una carta.  
  
-¿Y eso tiene algo de extraño?"  
  
-Si. No era una carta para mí. Es decir, se suponía que debía llegarle a Michael Novotny.  
  
-Es frecuente que suceda eso. Algunas veces se equivocan, Justin.  
  
-Esto es diferente.- Justin gruñó, pasando la mano por su cabello, frustrado. -Es una carta de un soldado. Puede que necesite comunicarse con su familia, y la carta no llegó correctamente. Yo me sentiría mal si escribiera algo y no le llegara a la persona correcta. Su familia puede necesitar noticias.  
  
-Quizás fue algo de una sola vez. No creo que sigan llegando cartas. Una vez en mi correo llegó una carta de una chica que le escribía a su amante, y nunca más llegaron más cartas.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón.  
  
-Soy la voz de la razón en tu mente.  
  
-Sí, claro.  
  
-Oye, tu sabes que soy Virgo y tú eres Piscis. Los Virgo siempre somos racionales y ayudamos a los Piscis a ser menos caóticos, o eso leí.  
  
Justin sonrió. -Gracias por interrumpir tu comida por mis problemas.  
  
-No quiero ofenderte, pero estoy acostumbrada. Cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿Está bien?  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Adiós, bebé.- Daph hizo el sonido de un beso. Justin se rió y con un adiós débil cortó la comunicación.   
  
Esperaba a que solo fuera eso, una casualidad, y las próximas cartas de Brian llegaran al destinatario correcto. 

 

_20 de Agosto de 2004._   
_Hola de nuevo, Michael. No me has enviado una carta de vuelta, eso significa que estás enojado por algo que hice. Mi pregunta es ¿Podría hacer algo malo desde mi lugar actual? Sé que soy egoísta, egocéntrico y muchas cosas más pero, de verdad necesito sentir que no estoy tan solo en esta mierda, por favor. Puse todo mi cariño en esa carta, y ni siquiera recibí respuesta. No sé si debería seguir arrastrándome como un idiota y seguir escribiendo, pero espero que hayas leído la carta y le hayas enviado mis saludos a Debb y a Linds. No quiero ser ridículo._ _Hay rumores de que pronto llegará una computadora. Como dije en la carta anterior, es posible que todos usemos la misma, por lo que cada uno tendrá un tiempo corto para usarla. Por favor, Mikey, responde si puedes. No quiero sentirme como ese chico de trece años que no tenía amigos pero fingía estar bien así. Desde que llegaste las cosas cambiaron y no me sentía tan abandonado._   
_Ahora parece que he retrocedido hasta ese tiempo, porque no tengo ningún rastro de ti._   
_Brian Kinney. Destinado a: Michael Novotny._

Otra carta de Brian. Esta vez el nombre venía acompañado con su apellido. Justin sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Dios, él se sentía tan mal por recibir cartas de un soldado que esperaba que fueran leídas por su... amigo. Eso parecía ser Michael para Brian. A Justin le gustaría escribir una carta y confesar a ese hombre que se habían equivocado de correo y todas esas cartas estaban llegando a él, pero ni siquiera tenía una ubicación para enviar alguna. 

El rubio no conocía a Brian, pero al leer sus pensamientos, sentía la soledad y la confusión por no recibir respuesta de Michael. Justin tuvo ganas de saber en donde se encontraba el soldado específicamente, para así enviarle cosas, cartas con mensajes motivacionales o simples regalos para así subirle el animo. Se sentiría tan bien hacer sentir mejor a alguien en ese estado. Generalmente Justin tenía mucha empatia, lo que lo llevaba a querer ayudar a los demás.

Brian Kinney. Así se llamaba el hombre. Al menos él tenía esa información.  
  
Justin llamó a Daph.  
  
-¿Hola?  
  
-Daphne, hola, ¿Estás ocupada?  
  
-No, estoy acompañando a mi novio a una de sus reuniones con sus socios de negocios. Estaba tan aburrida, así que gracias por llamar.  
  
-Me alegra que mi llamada te hiciera la reunión divertida. Uhm, ¿Recuerdas a ese hombre que envió una carta para Michael pero me llegó a mí?  
  
-¡Sí! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Llegó otra?  
  
-Adivinaste.  
  
-¿Y que decía la carta?  
  
-Bueno, él se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo para que su amigo no contestara la carta anterior. -Justin omitió la parte en donde Brian confesaba sentirse como cuando tenía trece años.   
  
-Entonces realmente él está dando la dirección mal, supongo.  
  
-No lo sé, eso quiero averiguar, pero no tengo ubicaciones.  
  
-¿Y en la carta no hay alguna dirección en especial?- Justin miró la carta al revés, pero no había nada.  
  
-No. Solo mi dirección. Al menos sé que su amigo se llama Michael Novotny y él se llama Brian Kinney.  
  
-Tienes algo muy importante. Sus nombres. Podrías buscar en la guía de llamadas a algún Michael Novotny y decirle que estás recibiendo cartas de un Brian. Si hay muchos, alguno tendrá que ser.  
  
-Hmmm, no lo sé.  
  
-Justin, intenta. No puedes perder nada.  
  
Él no quería parecer egoísta. De hecho, Justin quería encontrar rápido a Michael y entregarle las cartas que llegarían después, pero algo le decía que Brian era más interesante que solo un hombre que enviaba cartas. Si él encontraba a Michael, tendría que darle las cartas cerradas, y no podría leer nada. No es que Justin fuera chismoso o algo por el estilo, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia esas cosas escritas por el soldado. ¿Estaba loco acaso? Frunció el ceño.   
  
-Tienes razón. Intentaré esta tarde.  
  
-Está bien, es mejor así.  
  
Ellos hablaron de algunas cosas poco importantes por unos minutos y Justin cortó la llamada.  
  
Él esperaría hasta dos cartas más. Si seguían llegando esas cartas a su domicilio, intentaría lo que ofreció Daph: Buscar en la guía de teléfonos y llamar a cada Michael Novotny que apareciera. 

 

Continuará (TBC) 

__

 


End file.
